Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article dispensers and, more particularly, to a cap for a medical container having an electronic interface for information and alerting.
Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of conventional pill containers for storing medication in the form of pills is well known. While such receptacles often include information related to the medication stored therein in written form, a problem which still exists is that many users have trouble reading the small print on such receptacle. Moreover, the mere presence of written indicia on the exterior of the receptacle in no way forces a user to read it prior to accessing the medication inside. As such, conventional pill containers generally do little to prevent a user from accidentally overdosing medication.
Thus, there remains a need for a medication container with smart cap which would force a user to listen to a recorded message each time the cap was removed from the container base. It would be helpful if such a medication container with a smart cap could be loaded with a message recorded by a physician or pharmacist at the time the medication was prescribed or prescription fulfilled. It would be additionally desirable for such a medication container with a smart cap to include a timing feature which also provided the time since last opening each time the cap was removed.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a medication container with a smart cap adapted to allow a user to be automatically advised of dosing, timing, and other information for a medication each time the medication is accessed. The primary components in Applicant's medication container with a smart cap are a container base and a smart cap. When in operation, the medication container with a smart cap enables more effective provision information to a patient each time the patient prepares to take the medication. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.